


That damn Song

by NilasTheFennec



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Broody, Eddie Winter - Freeform, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nick/F!Sole, angsty, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilasTheFennec/pseuds/NilasTheFennec





	That damn Song

It was foggy. And It was raining. Of course it was.  
At least the sky wasn't green. 

They had decided to take a short rest and waited on the veranda of a small abbandoned hut.  
Nick and Sole didn't talk and both where far away with their thoughts.  
Sole had been awefully quiet since Nick had found the whereabout of Eddie Winter with her help.  
She was still busy with banning the bullshit out of her mind Winter had thrown in Nicks face. 

It almost seemed like his words had outraged her more than her partner.  
Winter, this asshole! His harsh tone, talking like he knew everything, tho all he had done in the past 200 years was hiding like a rat. 

Growing fat and lazy. Sole grinded her teeth in anger.  
The moment her bullets had caused Winters skull to explode had been too short. Everything was over too fast and the look in Nicks face had been anything but a kind one.  
It was her who had killed Winter. Not Nick. 

In silence she was ashamed that she had taken this satisfaction from her friend, but she didn't dare to apologize. Not now.  
She didn't want to stirr all of this shit up again and threw broody looks at nothing, while playing roulet with Winters words in her mind. 

One stayed an obvious long time.  
Machine. 

It had hurt her at a point and made her furious. Nick wasn't just a thing to break!  
After everything Nick had said and done, she didn't consider him less human than she was. She couldn't! 

From the moment on when she first had heard his voice in his rough tone, taunting his captor, she discovered a certain feeling  
she thought to had died with Nate. It was a pleasant one and it stayed as long as he was with her.  
He made her feel save. Secure. Whatever the cirumstances.  
Sneaking into a camp of Raiders by accident with too much to carry? No problem! She's got a Synth!  
Falling into a nest of Mirelurks and being chaced by their queen? Stay with Nick!  
Pissing off a swarm of Ferals with her missile launcher Lucy and failing to hit? Nick's savin' the day!

But, she came to the conclusion that this wasn't the only reason she valued his company more than anyones.  
Even more than Prestons, who she had a thing going on with... 

That fateful moment when she was about to enter Kellogs memories.  
Nicks scolding words, like she didn't really care about finding her baby. And that look he had given her. While blowing up stuff, turning loose in the heat of battle.  
While letting all the anger out she carried around since the day she had stepped out of that fucking vault, she had lost herself and forgotten who she once used to be.  
Nick had somehow reminded her and shown her what she was at that time.  
To describe it in Soles words. Koo-Koo. It had frightened her. It still did. 

She had killed too many things - mostly raiders, super mutants - but still. It became ... normal.  
200 years ago she would've never thought she could harm another being.  
The more she thought about it the more she had the feeling that Nicks influence reminded her of being ... human.  
An artificial life form teaching a human a lesson about keeping the own humanity, while not being able to ever feel like a human.  
It was sad ... 

She felt bad for him. He was risking so much for the people who need help without question. A small voice in her head suggested that maybe he was just programed to do so. Quickly she erased it out of her mind. No. It wasn't like that! Nick felt and made decisions by himself.  
He also chose to follow her around and call her partner. Who was the one with the line "I think, therefor I am." agan?

Anyway, Nick was human and that's that!  
He deserved to be treated like one and to feel like one. To have a life of his own. 

With or without ... Actually, she'd be honored to help him discover it. But how?  
And then she heard him.

Sole raised her gaze at Nick, who just stood there with both hands in his trench-pockets and hummed a small melody in a low voice. 

He seemed as far away as she was a moment ago. He repeated his humming a few times and Sole even recognised the notes.  
She rememdered it from the old days! A blast from the past hit her like a train.  
She loved that feeling and it instandly brought a smile to her face. 

"Oh, I know that one!", her melodic voice tore apart the silcence between them and began to sing. 

"Shadow boxing in the dark, then you came and caused a spark ... "

Nick cut off the things from the now he was drawn back to and turned his head to Sole in surprise.  
"Great, thank you. It is driving me crazy for some time now!"  
Soles mouth shut close and she glanced at him with googly eyes.  
She didn't mean to annoy him. Nick simply caught her mimic and chuckled at the face she was making. 

"You know the feeling when a passage of a song haunts you, but you can't recall the name or the lyrics?", he explained.  
"And the melody is stuck in a loop hole and keeps repeating and repeating and repeating ... ?", she asked.  
"I didn't need a reminder ... ", he growled.  
Sole grinned.  
"Whenever I have such an ear wig I'm listenging to that certain song a few times and it's gone."  
"I would do that instandly if I could. Could it be that you know who brought this curse on me?"  
Sole shrug her shoulders. "Nope, sorry. I only remember the one line."  
"What a coincidense.", the Synth mumbled and tipped his head to remove some raindrops.  
Sole got hit by another train this time and stopped breathing for a second and stared like a fish.  
Nick raised an eyebrow slightly concerned.  
"You okay there, Sole? You found something biting?"

"Uuuhhm.", she had a hard time shoving that silly plan aside she just got hit with."Nah, everything is fine."  
"If you say so." 

So they went silent again, listening to the rain.  
Sole tho had an idea to pleasure the tin-man by her side.  
She just had to collect the right trash.


End file.
